evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Z Staff
The Z Staff (also commonly spelled "Z-Staff") is a tall silver scepter with the letter Z on the top of it that is the iconic signature weapon of Lord Zedd and one of the many well-known objects in the Power Rangers universe. When combined with the Magic Wand wielded by Lord Zedd's former henchwoman-turned wife Rita Repulsa, the magic of both of these galactic villains' signature staffs amplifies and can do a variety of amazing, yet dangerous feats and in their quest to destroy the Power Rangers, such as transforming their monsters to an "economy size" as Rita would say. The Z-Staff, though originally a transformed snake at the beginning of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers's Season 2 upon Lord Zedd's return to the Moon Palace, was one of the methods used by Lord Zedd for the creation and (more rarely) enlargement of his monsters, but he also showed that it a raw potential for sorcery, making it usable for general-purpose spellcasting. In different instances, Lord Zedd used it to open dimensional gateways, create illusions, fire energy bolts and other magic feats unrelated to the creation and transformation of monsters. It was also used at different times by Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rita's brother and Master Vile's son Rito Revolto, which proves that others besides Lord Zedd can use the staff even without his permission. Finally, it is worth noting that the Z-staff seems to allow the spellcaster to do magic from extreme range, since the MMPR villains regularly used it to cast spells from the Moon Palace on Planet Earth's moon with the utmost ease. Though not exactly fragile, the White Ranger Tommy Oliver proved in his solo fight against Lord Zedd that it is perfectly possible for a slightly augmented human to break the staff. Following the purification of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd into their human forms by Zordon's cosmic Energy Wave (also known as the Z Wave), and later Rita's residual magic's reemergence into the heroic Mystic Mother, a double-bladed silver stave in the very similar design as the Z-Staff's was both forged through secret alchemical means and wielded by an evil creature called "Thrax". Description The Z-Staff is a mystical silver ornate staff that has a Z-shaped head belonged to Lord Zedd. As shown in his introduction and after his fight with Tommy, it ks usually formed from a snake he has on his throne. Similar to Rita Repulsa's Magic Wand, it is an artifact of great power that endows the user various abilities, and as stated previously, its magic can be synched with other artifacts such as Rita's Magic Wand to achieve even greater feats. Although, the staff itself seemed not very suitable for prolonged melee combat, for it can be broken by a slightly enhanced human such as the legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver. Power and Abilities Notable feats that can be achieved with the Z Staff that harnessed Lord Zedd's dark powers are: *'Lightning Projection': The caster can project white lightning bolts which strong enough to subdue a Power Ranger in one blast as offensive attack. *'Monster Creation': On the same vein with Rita Repulsa's Magic Wand, Z-Staff can bewitch inanimate objects into monsters at the user's will. This ability seemed to be stronger than the Magic Wand, for it can also conjure monsters out of thin air. Although, Lord Zedd sparsely utilize the latter function in order to, but chooses not to do so regularly to better psychologically damage the Rangers. **'Putty Creation': The staff can also create Putty Patrollers with latter function, which Lord Zedd utilized to create his Z-Putties which stronger than regular Putties manufactured via Finster's Monster-Matic device. While this function suggestively enable the caster to further improve their Putties, Lord Zedd does not seem to bother to improve his Z-Putties after Tommy discovered their weakness, arguably to maintain their role as expendable foot soldiers. *'Curses': The Z-Staff can also casts curses at the user's will which effects determined by him/her. An example is cursing two pairs of sunglasses to make the wearer see everyone else as a Putty, in hopes of turning the Rangers against each other. Gallery Lord Zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Teleportation